


Knockin' on Death's Door

by Em3kitty



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:44:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em3kitty/pseuds/Em3kitty
Summary: Prequel. One-shot. Spin-off. Singer of Water has written a Disney Descendants fic, In The Drowning Deep, and this is something that I have written involving Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook, and Hayden, son of Hades. Can also be read as a stand-alone.





	Knockin' on Death's Door

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Drowning Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598112) by [Singer_of_Water](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singer_of_Water/pseuds/Singer_of_Water). 



The Helm of Darkness was always one of Hades most prized possessions. Only once has he ever let a mere mortal wear the Helm, and thus becoming invisible, allowing Perseus to kill Medusa. But the Helm was more than just a cap of invisibility, it radiated fear into the hearts of all who were near, so intense that it can easily drive a person insane or stop their heart. It allowed dominion over the Underworld and the dead. The fearsome Helm was forged out of Celestial Bronze, decorated with scenes of death and destruction, in Tartarus by the Elder Cyclopes, when the children of Kronos came to rescue them. It was the last of the three most powerful weapons ever forged for the Olympians, with it being made right after Zeus' Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident, the only 2 weapons that rival it in power, for Hades own younger brothers. It was a weapon to be feared, never to be used lightly.

As the immortal son of Hades, Hayden was set to inherit the Helm when Hades decided that he no longer wished to rule the dead. Until that day would come, the young man was trapped on the Isle of the Lost with every other fairy tale villain and their children. Hayden never spoke much to his father, receiving the occasional message from Pain and Panic. 

_"Hayden,_  
 _Underworld is still a little dark, a little gloomy, and hey! Full of dead people._  
 _Next time you visit, make sure to bring a ball for Cerberus. He's been a little lonely lately._  
 _Dad._ "

Looking like the king of the dead never earned Hayden any friends, only the snide comment that he looked like "death warmed over." You'd think after so many years they'd be a little more creative.

There had only ever been one person in his life that he ever trusted enough to call a friend. Harry Hook. He didn't poke fun - at him, or his dad - and didn't make any sly comments about his mother either. Persephone was a sensitive topic to all to visited the Underworld; permanently or temporarily.

Harry was fun, until one day he wasn't.

One day, Harry came up with a game, it was like the old boring game of hide-and-go-seek, but this game needed the Helm of Darkness. Hayden, ever so desperate to please his new friend agreed to the game. He took the Helm of Darkness, he wanted to please his friend.

But Harry wasn't his friend.

They played hide-and-seek with the Helm. They hid, but they never found the Helm.

" _Melinoe never disappointed me half as much and she betrayed us for Kronos!_ " 

Never again will Hayden trust another soul. Dead or Alive.

Harry Hook better watch his back. 


End file.
